Extraction
'"Extraction" '''is the fifteenth and final story quest available in ''Dying Light after completion of the previous story quest "The Clinic". As a result it is the main final quest in the base game. Objectives Rais made a deal with the GRE and now he's about to escape from Harran with the rest of Zere's research. I can't let that happen and Rais knows it. Plot This finale to the game sees Crane pursuing and confronting Rais in order to prevent him escaping Harran with Zere's data regarding a possible cure, as Rais escaping Harran would mean the GRE and Ministry have hold of the research data and have no obstructions to destroy Harran and kill hundreds if not thousands of remaining survivors/uninfected habitants of Harran. This starts with Rais taunting Crane about escaping Harran and that Rais is located at the top of his own tower (easily viewable due to the yellow-livery and the fact it is the tallest tower/structure within Harran (on par in height with the antenna from the Broadcast quest). Crane travels back to Rais' main compound (the player can travel back to Slums via the Sewers or fast travel from the Embers' Tower), the same location from which he fought his first Demolisher back in Rais' Arena. Important Note: Before entering this final area for the Extraction quest, this can only be done in single-player/no co-op or multiplayer mode is possible for this - Therefore this quest MUST be done by players individually and not as a group. However, Crane ends up having his energy drained due to his infection (this renders the Grappling Hook unusable for this quest) and ends up being chased by infected within minutes of advancing further into the compound. The first group of infected are a usual amount of Biters, and Crane simply runs past these. Upon getting up to a second area/an elevated scaffolding platform, Rais taunts Crane (after Crane/the player discovers that Rais has been killing what seems to be only a few of his own henchmen) and via a speaker system makes loud noises and causes Virals to chase after Crane. Crane is then chased through the compound (in a reverse route to how Crane escaped the compound before after Zere's death) until he comes across a pipe opening/drop that leads to a tunnel system (at this point the player should make sure to have plenty of Zaid's flares/UV flares ready). Crane drops down into the tunnel, landing in what is a Volatile nest/dark area and is also confronted by a Screamer. Regardless of whether the Screamer is silenced or ran by altogether, Volatiles will almost immediately start pursuing Crane at pursuit level 4 (the highest level - This is also a good time to start throwing down flares to deter Volatiles from pursuing the player as well as to give Crane time to regain running stamina by using the flares as temporary safe zones). Crane naturally runs through the tunnel with the Volatiles in pursuit and more Volatiles that join the pursuit the further he makes it through the tunnel system, making use of ziplines, low-gaps to slide through and long gaps to jump over before eventually coming to a ladder that he can grab hold of whilst jumping. After climbing up the ladder and leaving the tunnel/coming back into the daylight and landing in the same arena where Crane fought the Demolisher, Crane successfully evades the Volatiles. Rais taunts Crane again and Crane starts climbing up the main tower that Rais is atop of. This is done not only with Rais' verbal taunts and mocking Crane but also by playing a song "played by slaves, perfect for a slave" according to Rais. Crane then runs through the first of the two towers, avoiding the infected (regular Biters and one or two Goons) until he comes across Karim. Karim informs Crane that Rais has betrayed all of his henchmen and gang members, also letting Crane know about mines being planted on the higher levels/floors of the structure. Karim then tells Crane to go onto an adjacent crane to get into the second tower and climb as high as possible before being able to safely make it back to the first tower. Crane does this, encountering one Biter and one Viral on the crane plus a Bomber and several Virals already waiting for him on the second tower. As he proceeds through the second tower, a running Gas Tank (similar to the Horde infected in "Be The Zombie") will go after Crane before exploding similar to a Bomber. After climbing up the second tower (as high as possible), Crane then has to climb up a second crane; Be weary when nearing the top as there will be a Biter present as well as a Demolisher at the bottom of the crane throwing large slabs of concrete up at the player - Which can knock Crane off and will kill the player due to the sheer height of the crane the player will currently be situated atop of). Crane climbs onto the crane's arm and through being fast enough, runs and jumps back to the first tower after Rais shoots rockets at the crane's arm in an attempt to make Crane fall down to his death by destroying the crane's arm. After climbing some more levels of the first tower and more taunts from Rais, Crane finally confronts him and a fight between the two ensues after Rais throws a knife into Crane's left shoulder (the fight unlike the Demolisher-Arena fight is a Quick-Time-Event/QTE-based scenario, meaning the miss/wrong press of a button ends up with Rais killing Crane if the player makes a mistake here). Upon several successful blocks/evasions of Rais attacking Crane with his machete, Crane counters a stab attack and causes the machete to stab into Rais's sternum thus wounding Rais. Rais then taunts Crane again, asking Crane to kill him "just like you (Crane) did to Tahir". Crane then notices a GRE helicopter ascending to the top of the tower that the pair of rivals are on, prior to Rais (making use of Crane being distracted) screaming in rage and tackling Crane off onto a shipping container held up by another crane. Crane frantically grabs for the disk containing Zere's data and almost falls off the container in the process. Rais threatens to ultimately doom Harran's remaining survivors unless Crane hands over the data disk. Crane does so and Rais tries to make Crane let go of the ledge he is holding onto. Crane as a result uses this as an opportunity to remove the knife embedded into his shoulder and stabs Rais in the neck, causing Rais to fall from the container to his death, landing on the ground (and presumably eaten/consumed by the infected at ground level) from at least a hundred foot drop. Crane gets himself back up on the container, grabbing the disk with the data on it and jumping into the tower. After a brief but verbally hostile exchange between himself and the GRE regarding staying in Harran and the status of Zere's data, the GRE helicopter flies off outside of Harran. The screen fades to black as Ayo then informs the Runners (and Crane) with "Get to the nearest safe house and wait until dawn - Good night and good luck". The endgame credits play and the player is awarded the "Bittersweet" trophy for completing the base game's story as well as being taken back to the main menu of the game. Tips/Useful Pointers *Make sure to have plenty of UV flares/Zaid's flares as well as medkits - This makes the final pursuit far more easier if you are a lower level or don't have the maximum level/rank achieved for the Agility and Survivor skill trees. *Whilst the Screamer can be shot/dispatched outside of its stun-radius, it is better to just run by it and ignore it - Trying to attack it results in being stunned for longer, sustaining damage from it and making it initially more difficult and dangerous during the tunnel pursuit. *Trying to engage in combat with the Volatiles is extremely ill-advised as Crane is only be by himself, will be quickly overwhelmed and subsequentially killed. *Making mistakes during the QTE fight with Rais always results in Crane being killed, even though the death is Rais making a successful hit with his machete against Crane. **Also note that Rais' machete is an instant kill on Crane regardless of how much health Crane is at prior to the fight i.e. at 50 health, 100 health or even 200+. *The player only has to be one or two seconds approximately slow enough during the jump from the crane (on the second tower) back to the first to fail/be killed by Rais destroying the crane. **Many players get killed on their first attempt and it is very difficult/requires the player to instantly sprint as soon as they can towards the first tower to get back on it. *The Demolisher that throws heavy objects up at Crane does its throw attack once every few seconds. To avoid being hit by the thrown object, get a feel for how long the intervals are between throws and climb further up the crane as soon as the Demolisher's thrown object hits the crane/doesn't hit the player. *The Bomber on the second tower can be dispatched safely with throwing weapons/firearms - Also make sure to have some throwing weapons/firearms ready to deal not just with the Bomber but Virals that also come out to the edge of the second tower once the Bomber explodes. *The running-suicide-Gas Tank will come out at the player unexpectantly - As soon as you can hear, if not see it running, double back and start running back to the crane - The speed of which the Gas Tank runs at will cause it to essentially jack-knife during any turns and slide off the tower if it hasn't exploded already. **If the player's health is high enough (approximately 175 or more), the player can barely just survive the explosion from the Gas Tank - Health will be extremely low however, so heal yourself up with a medkit as soon as possible. Trivia *This is the second main story quest to not feature co-op/multiplayer, the first being First Assignment. *Regardless of what time of day it is before entering the compound, it will always be daylight on the outdoor areas of the compound and Volatiles will only be present during the tunnel chase sequence. *This is the second story quest featuring a Screamer, the first being Public Face (where Crane also encounters his first Screamer). *Volatiles during the tunnel chase will spawn/join in the chase by jumping down from holes in the ceilings/through holes and drains in the floor/lower part of tunnel walls. *Volatiles will also mostly fall and fail to keep with Crane for the whole of the tunnel's pursuit - This can be heard from the screams they make when they (seemingly) miss a jump or are just being clumsy. Video Tunnel Chase and Confronting Rais: Category:Story Quests